Hymn For The Missing
by Cheshirecat03
Summary: Sebastian finally devoured Ciel's soul and now he's regretting it. Songfic, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the song that is used in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.**

It's been two months already since he devoured Ciel's soul. Flashbacks came to Sebastian's head as he stood on the field of black rose, red moon shining brightly above his head, wind gently caressing his face. This was his sanctuary, he always came here when he needed peace, a place to think.

_Flashback_

"_Ha, ha, hahahahahaha… WE DID IT, WE FINALLY DID IT!" Ciel laughed maniacally as he stood over a lifeless body of a person who ruined his life five years ago. His beautiful orbs filled with pride, satisfaction, evil. Ciel was aware what was coming his way after this but he did not fear. He came this far because he had made contract with a devil after all. Sebastian deserved award for putting up with Ciel's whims for so long. At least Ciel thought of it that way. He did what had to be done and it was only right to fulfill his promise. _

"_We certainly did, bocchan." Sebastian replied nonchalantly._

"_Go ahead Sebastian! It's over! You can have your long awaited meal now!" said Ciel, his voice not wavering even once. In fact, he was smiling. He was smiling that beautiful smile of his. The one he rarely showed. He really was a strange human being, or so Sebastian thought._

"_Then I shall begin, my beloved bocchan" said Sebastian as he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly. Smirk finding way to his face._

"_Hahahhahahahaha" Ciel fell into another laughing fit._

"_May I ask what is so funny?"_

"_Beloved… Yeah, sure. You don't have to put up an act anymore Sebastian. I'm no longer your master. If you ever loved me in all these years we were together you wouldn't be doing this right now so skip your unnecessary speeches and do it already."_

"_Oh, alright then, I'll be gentle. Ciel…" said Sebastian as he cupped Ciel's face gently, moving his own closer and capturing Ciel's warm, soft lips with his cold ones…_

_End of flashback_

He couldn't think about it anymore, it was too painful. He never in his life regretted eating a soul. He didn't even hesitate when he devoured Ciel. So why? Why did it hurt so much? It did happen before that he heard voices of people whose souls he has eaten but those were mostly their screams and their desperate pleads for their life to be speared but those voices were quite amusing, unlike Ciel. Ciel made his heart ache, Ciel didn't scream, he didn't plead, Ciel talked to him. He filled his boring days with all kinds of stories. When did he even learn all that? Sebastian thought. He was dead. It could be he already knew them before. They never talked much about personal things so there was no way he would know. They never had any kind of small talk, just to relax or just to be together. Not when Ciel was alive at least. He was a lot more talkative now that he was dead. That didn't make any sense, did it? Dead people shouldn't talk. And yet this one was. Maybe Sebastian was just going crazy.

There was another thing Ciel would do apart from talking. He would sing. Sebastian never knew how angelic voice of his young master was until now. Just one song, beautiful song. Song that pierced right trough Sebastian's heart shattering it into millions of pieces. It was like the song was made for two of them. Like it was made for Sebastian to finally see how much Ciel meant to him. But what's the point of singing it now? It was all over. All he could do is listen to it and suffer. There was lot of times Sebastian found himself wishing he could bring back the dead but not even he was allowed to mess with that. Sebastian found himself singing that song a lot lately. Singing, crying, regretting…

"Hey Sebastian…"

"Ciel."

"Yes, it's me. Is it weird for me to be talking to you even though I'm dead?"

"Yes, very much"

"Is that so? You know, sometimes, I feel like I'm not even here."

"That's because you're not here Ciel. You're dead."

"But you are still talking to me aren't you?"

"I am, aren't I?"

"Maybe you have just gone crazy "

"Maybe I have…" said Sebastian as one silent tear found a way down his cheek.

"Are you lonely without me?"

Sebastian could practically feel Ciel's warm hands and soft lips on his face.

"Ciel… come back…" his voice broke as he sobbed quietly and the song came yet again.

_**Tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark,**_

_**Thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone,**_

_**Sometimes I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore,**_

_**I hear you crying softly for the way it was before**_

_**Where are you now?**_

_**Are you lost?**_

_**Will I find you again?**_

_**Are you alone?**_

_**Are you afraid?**_

_**Are you searching for me?**_

_**Why did you go?**_

_**I had to stay.**_

_**Now I'm reaching for you.**_

_**Will you wait?**_

_**Will you wait?**_

_**Will I see you again?**_

_**A|N (So I was reading a fanfic and I started crying and then I listened to this **_

_**song and I cried some more and this just came to my mind. Hope you like it**_

_**Song that Ciel is singing is: Hymn for the missing by RED **_

_**If I made any grammar mistakes or something of the sort I'm sorry, English is not my first language.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Bye, bye.)**_


End file.
